The present disclosure generally relates to sheet product dispensers, and more particularly, to sheet product dispensers for dispensing sheet product from rolls.
Dispensing of sheet products such as paper towel, tissue and the like, is common in commercial facilities such as restaurants, airports, shopping malls, service stations, and so forth. Paper products are dispensed in these facilities through the use of dispensers, oftentimes with dispensers that house multiple rolls of product. Such dispensers require re-loading on a regular basis. Thus, an important criterion for dispenser selection is the ease with which the dispenser may be re-loaded.
Accordingly, a continual need exists for sheet product dispensers that are easy to load.